Like a puppet on a string
by Cup'n'cake
Summary: Pourquoi elle ? Elle devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de très mal à Hao sama pour qu'il l'envoie faire cette mission. Séduire l'un des 5 soldats, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ...
1. Pourquoi moi ?

Ma troisième fanfic !

Le premier chapitre n'est pas super, c'est l'introduction si on veut.

Je dédie cette fanfic à ma mère, c'est sa fête aujourd'hui !

BONNE FÊTE MAMAN !!!

Et bonne lecture pour les autres !

_L_i_k_e _a_ p_u_p_p_e_t_ o_n_ a _s_t_r_i_n_g

Chapitre. 1

Pourquoi moi ?

---♪---

Marion était en colère. Très en colère. Elle marchait dans la rue en tenant Chuck dans ses bras. Chacun des pas de la jeune fille était empreint d'une rage indescripltible. Les passant s'éloignaient sur son chemin, probablement appeurés par les regards meurtriers qu'elle leur lançait. La dollmaster n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle se croyait plus importante que ça tout de même ! Mais non, au moindre caprice de son chef, il n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer faire le sale boulot. Elle entendait encore ses paroles résonner dans sa tête : Il fallait une fille. Kanna était trop agée et Matilda pas assez mature. MATURE ! Il ose prétendre que cette mission requiert de la maturité ! Marion assena un violent coup de pied dans une canette vide qui avait eut le malheur de se retrouver sur le chemin d'une adolescente en colère.

---♪---

Elle tourna un coin de rue puis s'arrêta. Elle déplia un papier avec des gestes secs.

Marion : C'était de l'autre côté.

La jeune fille rangea la carte dans sa poche et fit volte-face.

Passant : Pardon mademoiselle, avez-vous l'heure ?

Marion : … Tu veux mourir ?

Le passant s'éloigna d'un petit pas pressé. Cette jeune fille avait l'air si gentille ! Pourtant le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté lui avait donné le même genre de frissons que lorsqu'on écoute un film d'horreur : Bref, il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

---♪---

Marion ressera son foulard autour de son cou et réajusta ses cache-oreilles. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester l'hiver, elle qui était si frileuse ! Il faisait froid et il y avait de la neige partout. Elle avait le nez et les pieds gelés. La seule chose que la jeune fille trouvait de bien à l'hiver, c'était le ski. Ça elle aimait beaucoup ! Elle adorait la sensation du vent sur son visage. Dans ces moments là, elle ne sentait presque plus le froid. Malheureusement, déambuler dans une ville pendant quinze minutes pour trouver une auberge, ce n'était pas amusant du tout. Elle avait beau être toute emmitouflée, elle était gelée. Marion se répettait sans cesse la conversation de la veille. ''Il s'agit de manipuler quelqu'un, c'est comme avec les marionnettes Mari, t'es douée pour ça !'' Asakura Hao, non mais quel crétin ! Ce n'est pas du tout comme avec les marionnettes ! Les marionnettes comme Chuck n'ont pas d'âmes, pas de sentiments ! La dollmaster jeta un coup d'oeil au concerné. Il se laissait gentiment transporter. Chuck avait l'air si innocent comme ça … Mis-à-part le fusil dans ses mains mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

---♪---

Matilda lui avait dit ''C'est simple voyons ! Tu ne choisis pas le frère d'Hao-sama, ni Lyserg ! Ça t'en fais donc trois, tu as le choix !'' Le choix ! Pffffff … Ça se voyait que ce n'etait pas à Matti qu'on a confié cette mission. Pourquoi le chef n'avait pas choisi un homme ? Il aurait pu se faire amis avec l'un des cinq soldats et en ralier un à l'équipe d'Hao ! Mais non, son chef avait décidé qu'il devait s'agir d'une fille ! Marion soupçonnait que c'était pour que la mission soit plus divertissante pour lui. Elle avait certainement fait quelque chose de très mal pour que Dieu s'acharne sur elle à ce point.

Marion : Pourquoi moi …

---♪---

Elle arriva finalement à destination. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier sur sa carte pour en être certaine : Il y avait un énorme écriteau à l'entrée.

Auberge En 

Elle alla frapper à la porte. Chacun des pas que la jeune fille faisait semblait la mener tout droit à l'abatoire.

Marion : _C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, quel cauchemar …Hao-sama n'aurait pas pu m'envoyer tuer quelqu'un à la place ? Mais non, il fallait vraiment qu'il me donne cette mission …_

La dollmaster était arrivée devant la porte. Elle frappa trois petits coups mal assurés.

Marion : _Séduire l'un des cinq soldats pour le ralier à notre cause … Oh et puis zut ! Sa mission il peut se la mettre là où je pense !_

Elle allait faire demi-tour, mais quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte.

---♪---

Like a puppet on a string

---♪---

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

kiss

max


	2. Le centre d'attention

Pfffffff ... Il y a vraiment beaucoup moins de monde qui connait Shaman king que Naruto ... J'ai eut qu'une seule review - -'

Mais bon je continue quand même !

(Persévérance XD)

_L_i_k_e _a_ p_u_p_p_e_t_ o_n_ a _s_t_r_i_n_g

Chapitre. 2

Le centre d'attention

---♪---

Yoh : Euh … Salut.

Marion se retourna. Elle reconnut le jeune homme qui se tenait à l'entrée. C'était le frère d'Hao-sama.

Yoh : Eh ! T'es la fille d'Hanagumi ! La dollmaster !

Grillée. Bon, il ne lui restait qu'a s'en tenir au plan.

---♪---

Marion n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle n'avait jamais apprécié avoir la sensation d'être observée. Malheureusement pour elle, tout le monde ne se préocupait que de la nouvelle venue dans l'auberge En. Ils s'étaient tous réunnit dans le salon, sauf Tamao et Pilika qui faisaient la vaisselle, Faust qui faisait la sieste, et Trey qui était sorti faire de la planche.

Yoh : Alors, sans vouloir être impoli, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici au juste ?

Marion : Je vais vous dire la vérité … Hao m'avait envoyée ici pour que je collecte des informations sur les cinq soldats. Mais …

Ren : Mais ?

Marion : Mais je ne peux plus supporter d'être dans son équipe. Je ne supporte plus ni ses idéaux, ni ses méthodes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui rapporter quelque information que ce soit.

La dollmaster se sentait un peu mal. Elle avait menti sur toute la ligne … À part le passage où elle est en colère contre son chef.

Yoh : … Et tu vas aller où maintenant ?

Lyserg : Mais, Yoh ! Tu ne vas pas la croire quand même !

Ryu : Proposez-lui de rester à l'auberge, boss !

Il était assis juste à côté de Marion et lui faisait les yeux doux. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. Ryu s'approcha d'elle beaucoup trop à son avis, mais il fut arrêté pas quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le quelque chose en question était un fusil. Chuck fixait Ryu d'un regard machiavélique.

Marion : Chuck, non, si ils nous proposent de rester, il ne faut pas les tuer … Mais si par contre il essaie encore de s'approcher de moi …

La poupée baissa son arme et un sourire carnassier déforma son petit visage. Ryu détala au fond de la pièce.

Yoh : Si elle n'a nulle part où aller, on peut toujours l'éberger ici pour quelque temps.

Chocolove : Mais, Yoh ! Elle est de la bande à Hao ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance …

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de recevoir un coup monumental derrière la tête, de la part d'Anna.

Anna : Viens, je vais te trouver une chambre.

Marion la suivit sans poser de questions.

---♪---

Anna avait été très gentille avec elle. Elle lui avait offert une chambre et lui avait prêté des vêtements. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Marion se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle soupira de lassitude et ressortit la carte de sa poche. Elle le retourna et observa la liste que Matti lui avait laissé.

_Les cinq soldats :_

_Yoh Asakura ( Le frangin du chef. À éviter : Fiancé )_

_Chocolove ( Pas d'informations, désolée )_

_Ren Tao ( Il se sert de la foudre. Je sais qu'il est puissant, ça plairait à Hao-sama de l'avoir de son côté )_

_Trey Racer ( Il se sert d'un esprit de la nature, je n'en sais pas plus )_

_Lyserg Diethel ( À éviter : Hao-sama a tué ses parents, il ne se joindra pas à notre cause )_

_Bonne chance !_

_Matti :)_

---♪---

Trey rentra à l'auberge juste à temps pour le souper.

Pilika : Trey ! Tu as encore passé tout l'après midi sur les pistes !

Trey : Oui et alors ?

Pilika : Tu n'as pas de vie sociale …

Trey lui tira la langue. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature ! Tamao arriva dans le salon avec sa plaquette de lettres.

-Le-

-Repas-

-Est-

-Prêt-

Trey : Ça tombe bien ! J'ai super faim !

Progressivement, tout le monde se rassembla autour de la table.

Anna : Il manque deux personnes.

Trey : Je vais les chercher !

Il monta à l'étage et frappa deux coups secs sur la porte de la chambre de Faust.

Trey : On se réveille là-dedans ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Faust ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine.

Anna : Il manque encore quelqu'un.

Trey : Ah bon, qui ?

Pilika : On a eut de la visite pendant que tu étais parti.

Trey : Cool !

Lyserg : De la visite de la bande d'Hao.

Trey : Quoi ? Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à lui !

Ren : Oui, oui, on s'en fous, on veut juste manger.

Trey : Bon, c'est laquelle sa chambre ?

Anna : La troisième à droite.

---♪---

Trey gravit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et hurla sa façon de penser. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit dans la chambre.

Trey : Non mais ça va pas de ven- … C'est toi qui vient de la bande d'Hao ?

Marion : Euh … Oui.

Trey : Wow …

Marion : Quoi ?

Trey : Ben … Tu es une fille …

Marion : Bonne observation. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Trey : Ah, euh … Le repas est près.

La jeune fille prit Chuck dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Trey la laissa passer devant, puis referma la porte. Une fille ! La personne de la bande d'Hao c'est une fille ! Et jolie en plus …

---♪---

Tout le monde mangeait en silence. L'attention était de nouveau portée sur Marion. Elle but tranquillement une gorgée de thé. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le bruit que faisait la boisson en descendant dans sa gorge, plutôt que sur l'assemblée qui la fixait. La dollmaster s'était assise à la seule place restante, entre une fille aux cheveux roses et un garçon aux cheveux violets. La fille était accompagnée de deux fantômes absolument répugnants, qui bavaient en ne quittant pas la dollmaster des yeux.

Tamao : Conchi, Ponchi …

Elle essaya en vain de retenir les deux fantômes.

Anna : Tamao, retient-les, ils vont lui faire peur.

Marion était dégoutée, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Ces ridicules petits fantômes de dernière classe ne valaient rien. Ils ne tiendraient pas dix secondes si Chuck décidait que c'en était trop. Chuck ne la quittait jamais, il était assis sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Marion réfléchissait à sa mission. Il lui fallait d'abors pouvoir associer les noms de la liste aux personnes présentes. Elle savait déjà qui était Yoh, le frère de cet imbécile d'Hao. Elle avait entendu le nom de Chocolove, et savait de qui il s'agissait. Il manquait encore trois des cinq soldats.

Trey : Eh Ren, passe la sauce soya !

Ren jeta un regard froid à son coéquipier, puis sirota calmement une gorgée de lait.

Ren : Va la chercher toi-même.

Marion nota, celui aux cheveux violets, c'est Tao Ren. Pendant la fraction de seconde que lui avait prit cette réfléxion, Ren et l'autre gars qui voulait du soya étaient debout sur la table. Ren pointait sa lance sur la gorge de son adversaire, Marion n'avait pas eut le temps de voir d'où il sortait cette arme exessivement grande.

Pilika : Trey ! Descend de là tout de suite !!!

Ok, le garçon aux cheveux bleus, c'est Trey Racer, noté.

---♪---

Marion se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver avec cette mission sur le dos ?

Marion : Dieu doit me hair …

Chuck : Qui c'est Dieu ?

Marion sursauta. Il était très rare que Chuck prenne la parole. Les seules fois où il parlait étaient lorsqu'il avait une question ou une oppinion qu'il jugeait très importante. Marion crut bon de lui répondre, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Marion : Tu sais quand tu ferme les yeux et que tu souhaites quelque chose très fort ?

Chuck avait retrouvé son silence.

Marion : Ben Dieu, c'est celui qui s'en fout.

Elle donna quelques coups de poing rageurs dans son oreiller, puis se laissa retomber dessus. Elle marmona quelques paroles incompréensibles. La seule chose que l'on pouvait comprendre était le son désespéré de sa voix. Elle se rassit et ressortit la liste de sa poche.

Marion : Bon, je connais Yoh, Ren, Trey et Chocolove, alors il ne me reste que Lyserg.

Elle lut encore une fois le mot de Matilda.

_Lyserg Diethel ( À éviter : Hao-sama a tué ses parents, il ne se joindra pas à notre cause )_

Marion : Le pauvre …

Selon elle, il était normal que ce garçon refuse de se rallier à eux, Hao avait assassiné ses parents. Lyserg devait probablement vouloir la mort d'Hao de toute façon. La dollmaster se sentit tout-à-coup coupable de faire partie de l'équipe de ce meurtrier. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Elle soupira de lassitude. Le lendemain sera une grosse journée …

---♪---

Like a puppet on a string

---♪---

Laissez une petite review please !!!!!!

kiss

max


	3. Un garçon désagréable

Merci à ceux qui envoient des reviews ! C'est vraiment sympa ;P

Vous n'êtes pas nombreux mais j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire ...

_L_i_k_e _a_ p_u_p_p_e_t_ o_n_ a _s_t_r_i_n_g

Chapitre. 3

---♪---

Un rayon de soleil se fraya un chemin à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Marion. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis se prépara mentalement à se lever. Soudain, les évènements récents lui revinrent en tête. La mission. Elle poussa un grognement plaintif et rabatit sa couverture par-dessus sa tête. Ça y était. Elle n'avait plus AUCUNE envie de se lever. Il fallait pourtant sortir du lit. La dollmaster repoussa sa couverture et se leva dans un ultime effort. Elle avait les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés. Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux. Le réveil, ce que ça pouvait être pénible !

---♪---

Après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre et prit Chuck dans ses bras, elle sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain … Ah oui, la direction de la salle de bain … Elle avait oublié ce petit détail. La jeune fille referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. La dollmaster passa quelques minutes ainsi, à se lamenter sur son sort, assise par terre dans le couloir. Elle entendit un bruit de froissement de tissus et releva la tête. C'était le dénomé Trey Racer. Il était accroupi devant la jeune fille et la dévisageait.

Trey : Euh … Tu est certaine que ça va ?

Marion ne bougea pas un muscle. Le garçon passa délicatement une main sous les cheveux de la dollmaster, pour prendre la température de son front.

Marion : Oui, tout va bien … Où est la salle de bain ?

Trey : Au bout du couloir. C'est la porte à gauche. Surtout ne te trompe pas, à droite c'est celle des gars.

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos, sans prendre la peine de le remercier. Lui se releva en se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe. Marion entra dans la salle de bain des filles en jetant un coup d'œil par derrière. Trey l'avait suivi des yeux. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer et claqua la porte derrière elle. Le garçon resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis Kororo le ramena sur terre.

---♪---

Après le petit-déjeuner, Pilika et Tamao furent de corvée de vaisselle. Marion allait retourner dans sa chambre pour méditer sur sa situation pénible, mais Anna l'interpela. Elle lui agita un bout de papier sous le nez.

Marion : Ques-ce que c'est ?

Anna : Les courses. Si tu loges ici, tu dois au moins faire ta part. Ren t'accompagnera.

La dollmaster arracha sèchement la liste des mains de l'itako. Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put de répondre que si elle avait eut le choix, elle n'aurait CERTAINEMENT PAS eut à loger à l'auberge. Mais bon, il fallait séduire l'un des cinq soldats, elle pouvait au moins se renseigner à propos de Ren.

---♪---

Marion enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et déposa ses caches-oreilles sur la tête. Elle enfila ses gants, son manteau et ses bottes. Le garçon à côté d'elle s'habilla aussi de façon à être bien au chaud. La dollmaster prit Chuck dans ses bras et suivit Ren dehors.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, la jeune fille sentit le souffle froid de l'hiver venir lui geler les joues. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient exactement, mais Ren semblait être certain du chemin à prendre. La dollmaster le suivit donc sans protester. Elle décida tout de même d'engager la conversation, histoire d'en connaître un peu plus sur le jeune homme.

Marion : Alors … Vous habitez tous dans cette auberge ?

Ren : Oui.

Marion : Et il y a assez de chambres pour tout le monde ?

Ren : Non

Décidément, il n'était pas très bavard, cela allait rendre la tâche de la jeune fille encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle décida donc de lui poser une question à laquelle il ne pourrait répondre ni par oui, ni par non.

Marion : Eh … Alors où vous dormez ?

Ren : Yoh, Anna, Tamao et Pilika ont leur propre chambre. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Moi, Trey, Faust et Ryu dormons dans le salon.

Marion : Ah … Et dis, tu as de la famille ?

Ren : … Famille … J'ai une sœur.

Marion commença à croire qu'il fallait vraiment le faire parler de force pour qu'il explique un petit peu.

Marion : Et quel est son nom ?

Ren : Jun Tao.

Marion : Et elle n'habite pas avec vous, elle ?

Ren : Non, elle vit dans un apartement pas loin d'ici.

Marion : Seule ?

Ren : Non, avec Pyron, son fantôme. Il ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver alors j'ai la consience tranquille.

Marion : C'est mignon … J'aimerais bien avoir cette sensation d'être protégée par quelqu'un pour qui on compte … Et toi, tu as quelqu'un comme ça ?

Ren : Comme quoi ?

Marion : Eh bien … Quelqu'un qui ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver …

Ren : Écoute.

Il fit violament volte-face. La jeune fille passa près de le percuter de plein fouet. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, elle avait pris soin de garder une distance respectable avec le jeune homme, mais elle se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres de lui. La dollmaster se surprit à rougir.

Ren : Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne comprends pas les intentions de Yoh quand à te garder avec nous. Je respecte son choix, mais je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant. Alors tes questions indiscrètes, tu te les gardes.

Quel mauvais caractère ! D'accord, elle était de la bande d' Hao, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable à ce point ! Pfffff … Il allait falloir gagner sa confance, ainsi que celle de tout les autres …

---♪---

Like a puppet on a string

---♪---

Un seul mot : Review ! XD

Oh et : Je n'ai pas relu (faut que j'aille me coucher) alors désolée pour les fautes !


	4. Un si gentil garçon

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre-là est plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_L_i_k_e _a_ p_u_p_p_e_t_ o_n_ a _s_t_r_i_n_g

Chapitre. 4

Un si gentil garçon

---♪---

Après avoir fait les courses, la Ren et Marion rentrèrent à l'auberge en silence. Le jeune homme réfléchissait aux inconvénients qu'apportait la venue d'un membre de la bande d'Hao. Ou plutôt ancien membre si on en croyait ce qu'elle avait dit. Es-ce qu'elle mentait ? Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Il se retourna. La dollmaster marchait derrière lui en silence, elle aussi semblait absorbée dans ses pensées.

Marion se disait qu'elle allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts pour gagner la confiance de tout le monde. Visiblement, Yoh la lui avait déjà accordée. Mais pour le reste, c'était une autre affaire … Puis elle repensa au garçon qui marchait en silence à quelques pas devant elle. Ok, il avait vraiment mauvais caractère et il manquait totalement de tact … Mais il n'était pas désagréable à regarder au moins … Oh et puis pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête à ce point ! Elle n'était pas là pour faire la difficile, mais pour accomplir une mission ! Alors elle devait séduire l'un des cinq soldats, peu importe son caractère ou son apparence, du moment qu'il acceptait de se joindre à Hao.

---♪---

Marion s'enferma dans sa chambre tout le reste de l'après-midi, pour n'en ressortir que vers sept heures, quand le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher et que le ciel prenait de magnifiques teintes rouges et orangées. La faim la poussa vers la cuisine. Tout au long du chemin, elle remarqua le silence ambiant. Où étaient-ils tous ? Même Anna, qui écoutait habituellement la télévision, n'était pas là. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait vaguement venaient de la cuisine. Elle passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Lyserg Diethel était là, un tablier autour de la taille.

Lyserg : Bonjour !

Marion : … Où sont-ils tous passés ?

Lyserg : Anna a emmené Yoh au parc au bout de la ville. Elle lui fait subir un entrainement spécial dans la neige. Tamao dort en ce moment, elle a chopé un de ces rhumes ! Pilika est allée chez une amie pour la soirée. Ce soir, comme à tout les vendredi, Chocolove fait son petit numéro d'humour à l'hopital. Ren rend visite à sa sœur, Trey est probablement en train de faire de la planche sur les pistes de la ville et Ryu passe la nuit avec sa bande. Et je crois que Faust est dans sa chambre. Alors moi, j'ai faim et je me prépare à manger !

Décidément, il était beaucoup plus explicite que Ren. Elle ferait bien de tenter sa chance avec lui.

Marion : J'ai faim aussi … Je peux t'aider ?

Lyserg : Bien sur, il y a d'autres tabliers dans l'armoire.

La jeune fille en enfila un puis rejoint le garçon.

Lyserg : Tu peux couper ça en petits cubes s'il te plais ?

Il poussa plusieurs carrottes dans sa direction. Puis lui tendit un couteau … Geste que Ren n'aurait certainement jamais fait. La jeune fille coupa habilement les légumes. Elle crut bon d'engager la conversation.

Marion : Qu'es-ce qu'on prépare ?

Lyserg : Du spagetti, à moins que ça ne te plaise pas …

Marion : Ah, non, je ne suis pas très difficile en matière de nourriture. Du spagetti ce sera parfait !

Lyserg : D'accord, coupe ceux-là aussi s'il te plais. Moi je vais ouvrir les boîtes de sauce tomate.

Marion repensa aux quelques informations que Matti lui avait laissé. Hao-sama avait tué les parents de Lyserg. Un si gentil garçon … En fait, la dollmaster trouvait qu'il fallait vraiment être quelqu'un de très tolérant pour se comporter ainsi avec une fille de la bande de son pire ennemi …

Marion : Merci.

Lyserg : Pourquoi ?

Marion : Merci d'être si gentil avec moi, ça ne doit pas être très facile de te comporter comme ça avec quelqu'un qui fesait partie de la bande de ton pire ennemi …

Lyserg : Tu ne m'a rien fait personellement … Ce n'est pas toi qui a assassiné mes parents.

La jeune fille jeta les légumes dans la sauce à spagetti déjà bouillante, puis chercha une casserole des yeux. Elle ouvrit plusieurs armoires, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin un récipient de bonne taille. Elle n'arrivait par contre pas à l'atteindre. Elle sursauta quand Lyserg arriva derrière elle puis passa ses bras par-dessus les siens pour aller chercher le plat. La dollmaster rougit légèrement. Le jeune homme fit bouillir de l'eau pendant que Marion achevait de faire cuire la viande. La jeune fille se régalait à l'avance. Sa faim montait au fur et à mesure que la bonne odeur du repas se répandait dans la cuisine.

Lyserg : Bon, je crois que ça va être prêt dans quelques minutes …

Marion : Il est temps de faire cuire les pâtes …

Elle chercha le paquet des yeux. Après l'avoir ouvert, elle vida lentement le contenu dans l'eau bouillante. Apparament, elle ne prit pas assez de précautions … Tout se passa très vite. Marion sentit le sac lui échaper, essaya de le ratraper, et finit par se brûler le dos de la main. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, Lyserg réagit immédiatement. Il attrapa rapidement le poignet de la jeune fille et lui fit traverser la cuisine pour aboutir à l'évier. Le garçon tourna le robinet d'eau froide d'un geste sec et retint la main de Marion sous l'eau.

Lyserg : Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, il faut laisser ta main sous l'eau froide encore quelques minutes pour éviter d'agraver ton cas …

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! Elle fesait souvent la cuisine pour le plaisir, mais elle ne s'était encore jamais brûlée à ce point ! À travers l'eau qui coulait toujours, elle pouvait voir une énorme trace rouge sur sa main. Mais ce n'était plus ce sur quoi elle était concentrée. Le jeune homme avait laissé sa main posée sur son bras, et restait encore très à proximité d'elle.

Lyserg : Ça va aller ?

Marion secoua la tête en signe d'aprobation. Il était vraiment gentil ce garçon … C'était plutôt agréable lorsqu'on le comparait aux garçons de la bande d'Hao. Lyserg et Marion se retournèrent en même temps vers la porte.

Faust : Il y avait une bonne odeur qui venait de la cuisine, alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait …

Lyserg : Ah … on préparait à manger mais Marion-chan s'est fait mal …

Marion : Oh non ! Avec tout ça on a oublié les pâtes !

---♪---

Ils durent donc manger des pâtes trop cuites, mais au moins la sauce à spagetti, elle, était délicieuse ! Après le repas, Faust apporta les médicaments nésséssaires à Tamao pour soigner son rhume, et Lyserg remonta dans sa chambre pour terminer le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. Quand à elle, Marion alla mettre une robe de nuit, et redescendit. Après avoir monté le chauffage et s'être enroulée dans une couverture, Marion s'assit sur le sofa et aluma la télévision. Elle prit bien soin de ne laisser que sa tête dépasser de la couette. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était l'hiver, et elle ne portait qu'une légère robe de nuit plutôt courte. Elle était noire avec de la dentelle sur les manches et tout le tour du bas. La jeune fille changea les postes de télévision sans but précis. Le premier à rentrer à l'auberge fut Chocolove.

Chocolove : Tient salut toi !

Il n'avait pas encore enlevé le nez de plastique rouge qu'il utilisait pour faire rire les enfants de l'hopital. Il portait un sac-à dos d'où on pouvait voir sortir des ballons et des fleurs de plastique.

Chocolove : Les enfants adorent les ballons !

Marion : Tu vas à l'hopital tout les vendredis ?

Chocolove : Oui, et les mardis je vais à l'orphelinat.

Le garçon sourit et fit klaxoner la boule de plastique au millieu de son visage. Marion éclata d'un rire gêné et remonta la couverture par-dessus son nez. La jeune fille se souvint de sa conversation avec Ren. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'endroit où Chocolove dormait …

Marion : Chocolove ?

Chocolove : Oui ?

Marion : Il n'y a pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde, alors toi, tu dors où ?

Chocolove : J'ai monté un futon dans le grenier, c'est plus confortable qu'il n'y parrait.

Marion : Ah …

Chocolove : Bon, moi je suis crevé, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit !

Marion : Bonne nuit.

---♪---

Vers 9 :30, Marion entendit le bruit distinct de la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. C'était Yoh et Anna, qui revenaient de l'entrainement. Anna se débarassa de son manteau, de son foulard, de ses mitaines et de ses bottes. Mais étrangement, son fiancé ne portait que ses pantalons et un t-shirt. Le pauvre en était presque bleu.

Anna : La prochaine fois, tu feras le double des tours de piste.

Yoh : Tu vas finir par me tuer … Tiens salut Marion …

Ils montèrent tout les deux à l'étage, et Marion en déduisit qu'ils ne redescendraient pas de la soirée (aucun sous-entendu bande de pervers). Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte. Marion se défit avec regrêts de sa chaude couverture et alla ouvrir. Ses pieds nus produisait un son prèsque inaudible sur le plancher de bois. En serrant Chuck contre elle, elle débarra la porte et l'entrouvrit juste assez pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Trey. Il tenait sa planche sous le bras, Kororo sur l'épaule. La neige avait recommencé à tomber du ciel en gros flocons blancs.

Trey : Eh, tu m'ouvres ! On se les gèle dehors !

Elle ouvrit completement la porte. Le spectacle fesait un drôle de contraste entre la lumière chaleureuse de l'intérieur de l'auberge, et l'obscurité glaciale de la nuit dehors. Trey n'entra pas tout de suite, il passa ses yeux de haut en bas sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit et essaya tant bien que mal de baisser un peu sa robe de nuit. Il y eut un silence gênant et la dollmaster commença à s'impatienter.

Marion : Il fait froid alors si tu ne veux pas rentrer je referme la porte !

Trey : Ah, ok. C'est pas la peine de t'énerver …

Il entra précipitament, et elle referma la porte derrière lui. Marion n'avait jamais encore remarqué, mais jeune homme la dépassait d'au moins une tête si ce n'était plus. Ok, elle n'était pas très grande, mais quand même … Il secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien, pour se débarasser de la neige qui alourdissait ses cheveux.

Trey : J'ai la dalle, y'a quoi à manger ?

Marion : On a fait du spagetti tout-à-l'heure. Il en reste mais il doit être froid.

Il enleva son manteau et ses bottes, puis la suivit à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrégirateur et transporta précautionellement le plat de spagetti jusqu'à la table.

---♪---

C'était une situation très inconfortable. Marion aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, mais elle jugea que le garçon risquait de mal le prendre. En fait, ils étaient assis tout les deux sur le sofa, Trey à l'extrémité droite, et elle le plus loin possible vers la gauche, encore bien emitouflée dans sa couverture. Elle changeait les postes de la télévision, et à chaque fois, l'émission aboutissait sur une scène d'amour. Elle apuya une fois de plus sur le bouton ''_Chanel+'' …_

_Oh Marc, je suis si désolée d'avoir sauté aux conclusions trop hâtives ! Patricia a su pas Hélene qui l'a su par Jessica à qui sa sœur avait avoué que c'était elle qui avait fait tourner la rumeur que tu me trompais avec Ashley la femme de ménage …_

La dollmaster soupira changea une fois de plus le poste.

-Bip-

_Yeah, au Far West ça se passe comme ça baby !_

_Oh ! Taisez-vous et embrassez moi mon cher cowboy !_

-Bip-

_(Chanteuse)_

_L'Aaaamour brille_

_Sous les étoiles_

_D'une étrange lumière_

_La terre entière_

_En paaarfaite harmonie_

_Vit un moment royal_

Non mais c'était une blague ? Même le canal enfants n'était pas du côté de Marion … Elle changea de poste.

_Oh … OOOH ! BOB ! OUIIII !_

Elle sursauta et revint immédiatement au canal enfants. L'atmosphère était pesante.

_(Simba)_

_Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"  
Mais comment lui avouer …_

Marion aurait bien voulu changer de poste, mais elle avait maintenant peur de ce qui l'attendait si elle apuyait sur le bouton …

_(Chanteuse)_

_L'Aaaamour brille _

_Sous les étoile_

_Illuminant leurs coeurs.__  
__Sa lumière _

_Éclaire à l'infini  
Un sublime espoir._

On cogna à la porte. Cette fois, ce fut Trey qui se leva pour ouvrir.

Trey : Pilika, t'en a mis du temps, je commençait à m'inquiéter … Eh, qu'es-ce qu' il fait là lui ?

Pilika : Ren est venu me chercher, apparament lui aussi trouve que 11 :00 c'est trop tard pour rentrer seule chez moi à pied …

Trey émit un grognement et les laissa rentrer.

Pilika : Tiens salut Marion !

Ren : Qu'es-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ?

_(Timon)  
Ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve, ce soir,  
Dans leur fooooolle ronde …_

---♪---

Like a puppet on a string

---♪---

neko : ... Et ils laissèrent des taaaaaaaaaaaaaas de review ! (espoir)

maybe-chan : C'est beau de rêver ...

neko : T.T


End file.
